Wolfblood
by JohnOnofre74
Summary: John Morris is a 13 year old teenager in 8th grade,but little did he know things were about to change.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first wolfblood fanfic I not following to much stuff like in the tv show

Hi my name is John Morris and I am 13 years old.

I wake up for school and its 7:00 am ''oh my god i'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up!'' as I got changed and went to eat. ''Hi mom!'' ''hi john ready for school?''as we head into the car.

I make it to school on time at about 7:45 as I run to go see my friends. ''hey guys how you doing?'' ''good how you doing today john?'' said isaiah.''I'm doing fine''as the bell rings and make my way to my first class.I take out my book and read while the announcements are on.''Hey stop reading,loner!''said one of the kids ''shut up!''as I get a little angry,but something different happened today I started to feel a tingle on my neck,but ignored it and went back to reading.

In second period I work on my math homework and hear the same kid talking about me ''hey dude that guy always reads in this class'' ''hey john stop reading!"' even though i'm doing math homework, but this time I get to angry and shout at him ''shut the fuck up dude!'' ''Who said that?'' asked the teacher,but no one said anything.I had felt that same tingle again and thought what the heck is going on? but I ignore it and go to 3rd. In about the middle of the class period one of my friends keeps bugging me and I finally had enough I say ''ben can you shut up i'm having a bad day'' as I feel that tingle again.

''John is there something in your eyes? cause there is yellow in it.'' ''It's probably a eye infection i'll check it out'' as I leave the class. I change in the locker room and go outside and notice the same thing as before and I laugh as I run to try and try and get first one to sit on your number. ''John how do you always win?'' one of the guys say.''I don't know, but gold medal for me! I am the winner!'' before we do the quarter mile I stand on one of the loose wood stairs and joke around.''Hey amagine if this fell down if I only jumped once?'' as I jumped on it once I heard someone get pushed and the guy that got pushed loss his balance and try to hold me to steady his position,but it didn't I got pushed and fell of the stairs onto the ground.

''Dude what the hell was that!" as I got angry and started to felt tingle ''man I must have a infection or something'' I thought. ''It wasn't me,it was that short kid who pushed me'' as I laughed because that guy was like 5'7 and was like 200 pounds,but I went off with my day.I went to my friends and I was like ''wass up!'' ''The clouds the moon...'' one of my friends andrew said.''Wooowww you got me good.'' as I frowned. ''Well hows your day so far john?'' ''So far it kinda sucked I keep feeling this tingle whenever I get mad'' ''Well hopefully your mom can help you out,hopefully you feel better soon.''

It was now 5th period and I was really bored so I started joking around with my partner saying''pss hey,hey dude, and check it out'' for like 5 minutes until he cracked and smacked my face and I got angry and the tingle was much stronger this time.''Dude come on it was a joke!'' ''Hey john your eyes are yellow!'' ''It's probably an eye infection'' ''probably is'' eric said.

Nothing really happened it 6th period,but homework so once we got out I was like ''freedom!'' as I went to the car leading us home. I checked in the mirror and nothing, no yellow eyes no tingle,but then I had an idea. Hey hit me as hard as you can'' I said to my sister. ''why?'' ''trying an experiment'' ''Well this is the worst experiment in the world!''as she punched my face and run to my room. I looked in the mirror and thought I was hullucinating,but I wasn't. ''Omg I have yellow eyes and that tingle was black going through my veins!'' as my eyes and veins went back to normal I ask myself ''what the hell is happening to me!?''


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 of wolfblood hope you enjoy remember im not posting maddy or rhydian in this even though theyre the main characters.

* * *

><p>As i looked up I got excited because I never seen anyone with yellow eyes so I kept hurting myself to see again and again. ''This is so awesome!''as my sister walked into my room as I turned away as the tingle went with it. ''What is awesome?'' ''The fact that we are having christmas break'' I lied. ''Ok whatever.<p>

**Friday**

As I walked into school I noticed two new people walking through the hallway. ''Hey,what is your names?'' ''Tom and shannon'' ''Where do you come from Tom and shannon?'' ''We actually come from britain from a town called stoneybridge.'' ''Well see ya'' as I left to 1st period. Nothing much happened that day other than the fact that two people and including me were whipping each other with towels.I actually got whipped really hard and I felt the tingle again ''Not now!'' I thought. ''Hey john whats with your eyes it looked like they were yellow there for a second'' as the other boys from my cooking group started to come closer. ''It's nothing'' I say shakily. ''Tell me or I will whip you again. ''No!'' as they whipped me over and over and I felt the tingle stronger than ever and I closed my eyes and put my hands behind me so they didn't see anything. ''Is the baby gonna cry?'' as they laughed and left.

Well second period was nothing but boring and I got homework for the weekend,but I luckily finshed nothing happened as I headed to fourth.''Victorious once again!'' as I sat on my after I started hearing people saying ''John...yellow eyes...some of the guys saw it..'' as they whispered and looked at 10 minutes later some of the guys walked up to and said,''Hey yellow eyes I heard you get them when you get mad.'' ''There is no proof in that'' As I lied.''Well we are gonna find out what you're hiding soon'' as they walked away.

**Meanwhile**

''Hey Tom'' shannon asked, ''Yea?'' ''I have been hearing rumors about people seeing john having yellow eyes when he gets mad. ''Well if you want to see what has yellow eyes be my guess shannon'' tom said walking away after the bell rang.''I need to find out what john is and maybe I won't be so alone if I do that as she left school.

**John**

As I got home from school I thought what they kept saying, ''we are gonna find out what you're hiding soon.''I watched youtube the most of the dayand got off thinking about what they said until I fell was Monday now and I returned to school and one of the new people walked up to me and something suprising, ''Want to be friends?'' ''yea!" I didn't really have any friends so I just walked with shannon and tom and we just talked about random stuff and I honestly had to say they were awesome friends and right before they left I said, ''wanna sleep over my house tonight my other friends are coming too'' they both looked at each other and said ''Yea!''School was over and I got ready for the sleepover as my friends started to come in the house. ''Hey guys!'' as they yelled back ''hey!''. We all got into a group and played truth or dare and my friend said ''truth or dare'' to one of my friends and they said ''dare'' and I thought ''god dammit hopefully they don't pick me,you probably know what happened. ''Andrew I dare you punch john as hard as you can in the stomach'' he yelled a simple ''ok'' and punched me in the stomach as I fell to my knees and feeling the tingle stronger than ever before,but I managed to get to the bathroom to wash myself off.

**Shannon**

**''**Hey guys I heard a rumor that john gets yellow eyes if he gets mad.'' ''Well we should ask somebody here to punch him in the face and right when he's about to leave we close the door and look at him closely to see if the rumor is true.'' ''I think that is a great idea'' as other people agreed and waited for john to come back.

**John**

As I came back everyone was like ''john are you okay? as I said ''i'm good'' as we carried on with the game. ''Isaiah I dare you to punch john in the face and then I the stomach. He came up to me and proceeded to punch me in the face and in the stomach. The tingle was back and I tried to go back to the bathroom but then my friend said ''dude you can handle this as he punched me and I fell in front of everyone and they looked at me and froze. I looked and I all said was ''ah shit'' as they they pulled me up. ''John what are you'' as they are looked at me strangely. ''I don't really know what I am,but you guys are starting to creep me out.''as I walked out the door and all I heard was ''get him!" as I tried to run downstairs,but someone had grabbed me. ''Let go I am no different than you guys!'' as I thrashed around and they lost their grips. I looked for anything that was opened,but everything was grabbed me once more and tied me up and they said something they made me freeze, ''maybe if we punch him enough something different will happen. ''Guys look!'' as they found the answer to what they were looking for,but I couldn't see because I was really tired.I heard something,but only a portion before I fell asleep and all I heard was ''It s knn a woblod'' as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys hoped you enjoyed it remember hit the favorite or follow button to always motivate me to make longer chapters and more often!-this is john signing off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's chapter 3 and I just want to say thank you If you are still reading this!

I had woken up In my home and everyone was still there and they looked kinda nervous and all they said was ''John we think you are a wolfblood.'' ''Well what does that mean do I have the blood of a wolf or what?'' ''Yes'' ''Your sorta like a werewolf that transforms into a wolf on the full moon.''I was untied now because they kinda felt bad for me for what they did cause I was bruised up. ''Just to let you guys know I have never transformed in a full moon,but yellow eyes looks awesome.''they all agreed on that.''Can we act like this never happened and keep this a secret?'' ''Yes''As I went downstairs along with friends to have breakfeast.I was pretty tired the whole day because i'm guessing it was a no moon day. I said bye to my friends and they left.

**Monday**

I decided after many hours of thinking to finally tell my parents what is happening to me. ''Mom...dad...'' ''Yes john?''as I remembered yesterday which made me angry and brought the tingle back and I looked at were frozen and I got a little embarrased and left to my sisters room to scare them.''Hey jennifer'' I said to my little sis ''Hey check it out as I forced a growl when the tingle came.''AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER! AHHHHH'' as she left her room and ran to my parents room.''John come here!'' ''yes mom and dad?'' ''jennifer leave the room''as she closed the door.''John one of your great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandfathers was actually known as a wolfblood and when they had a child it was completely human and so on with your other grandfathers,but they never had a wolfblood child,except for you'' ''what about jade and jennifer?'' ''they are completely human''they said.''what about you guys?'' ''we are completely human'' ''Ok,thanks for telling me this bye!'' as I left to school.''Hey guys''as they said hey back.''whacha doing?'' I said ''Well we want to know how you are doing right now'' my friend isaiah said.''Well'' I whispered to them ''I showed my eyes to my sister and I growled and she ran to my parents room saying monsterrrr!'' as I was laughing and they were bell rang and we got to 1st boring 2nd boring 3rd until 4th period came which was when I could run and have fun.I sat down on my number and waited as the teacher started calling our names.''john?'' ''here?'' ''you mean yellow eyes coach?''as the boys in their group started laughing.''and why would you say that thomas?'' ''A couple guys in our group saw john with yellow eyes at one point''I got mad because they kept talking about it and I finally said,''Are you gonna let it go or what,because you guys been going on about this yellow eyes theory for a long time.'' ''whatever yellow eyes''as I go to field.

''Ok guys first person that makes it back here gets to go to lunch early and gets some other stuff''as I get ready. ''Go!'' as everyone runs.I make it to first place when I suddenly get punched in the face by a couple of the guys as everyone finishes and the tingle comes back.''Look at his eyes!'' and all I say is ''fuck'' as I run away and go to one of the bathrooms.''What am I gonna do?,everyone thinks I'm a freak now'' I thought as I heard someone running inside the bathroom.''Hey john...we know your in here'' as the coach and other people walked in.''John get out here!''as I proceeded to so I didn't get in trouble.I realized they were recording me so I busted my way out the bathroom,but someone punched my face and the tingle was back.''Say hello to the camera john!''As I looked at them and punched one of them in the face and ran off.I made it home and I closed the door and locked everything in the house and then I went to sleep.I woke up and turned on the television and looked on the news to see that I was on there from the video they took.''The boy known as yellow eyes had punched a boy in the face and is now in the hospital and has a broken nose and broken arm as my mom walked in.''John what are you doing here'' as she was interrupted by the television.

''We have gotten the name of the person that is called yellow eyes,and his name is John Morris, and we will try and track down his adress to put him to justice, this is jana signing off'' as the commercials went on.''John what happened!'' ''A group of boys punched me when I got first place in a run and all my class say my yellow eyes,and I tried to run away,but they found me again and punched me and they recorded me showing my yellow eyes as I tried running away...'' ''John i'm gonna purchase a ticket for a flight tonight me and your father will try and visit as much as we can.'' ''What do you mean?'' ''Your father can loose his job if they find our adress'' ''Where am I gonna go to?'' ''John the flight is gonna take you to britain and your gonna get foster parents.''

It was night now and my mom had finally gave me my tickets and I was packed ready to go.''I''ll see you later son''she kissed my head and I heard cars come by.''Go! I will distract them'' as I went out the backyard.I heard my mom open the door and I heard people rush by her to try and find me.''Go go go!'' a couple people said as they found nothing.''He's gone!'' as they searched the house.I was running as fast as I could and made it to the airport in 30 minutes.I was waiting for my flight right now and then I heard it ''flight for 8:30 pm to britian''as I went inside giving them my had lifted off and I had taken out my phone to read the news.''John Morris is yet to be found,we think he may have left at around 7 so we shut all flights from 9 pm and up. ''Whew I bearly made it'' I I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the plane stopping and then I heard ''Welcome to britian folks'' as I cheered a little.I got off and then I heard someone say ''John Morris foster care!''as I made my way to the man saying that.''Thats me'' I said,''follow me please as he lead me to the foster care to meet my new parents.''John say hello to your new parents,Mr. and Mrs. Jones.''Hello'as they hugged me and took me to their home.''Man a new place and new parents and new school and no friends!?'' I thought ''This is gonna be hard...'' I thought.

Well hopefully you enjoyed chapter 3,and chapter 4 is coming soon!-this john signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys chapter 4 is here! hope you enjoy!Mr. and Mrs. Jones will be known as mom and dad.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Jones led me to their house and showed me a tour of the house.''Here is where you sleep and this is the kitchen and here is our room and the bathroom'' ''Can I call you mom and dad?'' ''Certainly!" ''Can you show me where the backyard is at'' as they showed me the way.''Well here it is!'' ''Wow! it leads into the woods!'' ''We also have a suprise for you'' as they led me to a new room where I haven't been yet.''This is your brothers room he was born on the same month and year,say hello Taylor!'' ''Hey,wait what is your name?'' ''My name is john and my last name is morris''As soon they left I chilled with Taylor for a while asking him questions about where he lived and so on. ''I actually used to live in america'' Taylor said ''Same here!'' I said. ''Your mom told me that you were born on the same excact month and year as me'' ''Hey Taylor what is your last name?'' ''Williamson'' ''Well i'll see you tomorrow Taylor,bye!''<p>

**Wednesday**

I had been woken up by my foster mom and got ready for school.''John school is only about a quarter mile away so you'll be walking with your brother to school from now on.'' I had took a shower and ate and we left to school.''Hey Taylor how long have you been in this school?'' ''2 years'' as he entered school and Taylor said,''Go get your schedule it's in the office mom and dad already signed you up to the I entered I asked ''Who handles the schedules?'' ''Come right here,name?'' ''John Morris''As she looked pretty tall.''Here you go''and I took and left the office to go meet up with my brother.

''Hey lemme see your schedule John'' as I proceeded to give it to him.''Wow I got 3 class with you 2,4,6 and your first class is over there'' as the bell rang and I headed over there.''As I entered''the teacher told me to wait until the whole class was here.'' ''Say hello to our new student John Morris!" as she showed me to my seat.I looked around and saw 2 people in particular staring at me and I went back to taking my supplies out.''Today we will be learning formulas'' as she started writing numbers down.I looked around again to see anything I needed to know and saw the same 2 people staring and me and they went back to whispering.1st period went by and I found my brother and he led me to the next class.''Science is my favorite'' I said ''Science is ok,but not as good as social studies!'' as we day went through like a breeze with each teacher introducing me to the class.

I had the exact 2 people for 4 period and they kept looking at me every 5 minutes which was very annoying, but I ignored them until the bell rang for the last class and I rushed out so I can finally go into those woods my mom was talking I walked home those 2 people who stared at me today ran in front of me angrily.''What are you doing here!'' ''What do you mean?'' ''In our territory!'' ''I don't even know what your talking about!''as their eyes started to yellow ''Time to bail''as I ran to the left of them until I finally started to see my house,but I got grabbed by one of them and I fell down as one of them grabbed me and punched me as I started fade away and I said, ''this sucks man...''

I woke up tied up and looked around and saw the same 2 people and their parents i'm guessing and they asked the same question again,''What are you doing here! one of the parents said.''I am going to school and I don't even know what your talking about!'' ''Why are you invading our territory!?'' the girl asked me.''What territory are you talking about I just moved from america!'' ''Why are you doing this I don't get it!'' as their eyes turned yellow. ''Do you know what you even are!?'' ''I don't really know what I am at all'' as their eyes went back to normal,but my tingle was still started whispering to each other and they said, ''Get out and maddy and Rhydian here will explain what you are tomorrow after school and you will tell your mom your staying over a friends house got it?'' ''Yes sir'' as they let me out and showed me the road to my house which was actually like a couple minutes away from my house.

I made it home and instantly went into my room and started to sob a bit from all I a while I stopped and did my homework and then I went downstairs.''Hey mom can I stay over my friends house tomorrow?'' ''Of course''as my brother came in ''hey John how was your first day of school?'' ''It was good''as I went up to my room and locked it. I got a mirror and forced myself to get angry as I saw yellow eyes form and black go through my veins.''Man I look like a monster, but I am a human tho''as I unlocked the door and went to sleep.

**Thursday**

I had woken up a bit early so I just went on my phone to see the news to see what has happened so far.''Morris family killed except John who is yet to be found'' as I started getting angry and I my eyes started to burn signaling that the tingle had come back,''John get ready for sch...'' as Taylor looked at me schocked as I looked away and put on my covers,but I had realized I had dropped my phone on the floor and my brother had picked it up.''Morris family killed john known as yellow eyes is yet to be found.'' ''John what are you?'' as he pulled the covers down revealing my eyes and my veins.''Get away from me!''as I passed by him and grabbed my backpack and my breakfast and headed to school.I was still a bit early so I slowed to a walk and I finally saw Maddy and Rhydian look at me.I started growling so they can get away from me,but no luck.''John we need to talk to you!'' as they grabbed me and started talking to me.''Hey john you know what a wolfblood is?'' ''Yea my friends told me about them'' ''Ah crap'' I kinda whispered. ''Who are your friends!WHERE ARE THEY AT!'' as they started getting angry.''They were my friends from america!'' as I started run to run as the memories were coming back.''Come with us as they called their mom and dad and they knocked me out cold again.

I woke up back at the den as saw them all there again.''Fuck...'' as I started thrashing around,but my phone fell out revealing the story I had gotten so angry about.''NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''I said, growling now and I started seeing claws on my fingers.''Wtf is happening!'' as I tried calming myself down and it all looked up with yellow eyes and said,''do you even know what being a wolfblood is about!?'' as the girl untied me and threw me across the cellar.''Do they know your here?'' ''No,my mom booked a ticket for britain on monday after I found out what they were gonna do!'' ''I am a orphan now my mom and dad are dead,DEAD!'' ''Maddy stop giving him such a hard time.''

''1st rule,always keep your wolf hidden in public,if you start feeling it come out excuse yourself and go to the bathroom to cool off.''Also have you had your wolfblood transformation yet?'' ''No I haven't'' ''How old are you john?'' ''14'' ''Rhydian,maddy keep an eye out for John if you start seeing affects'' ''Ok'' As we went to school.1st period was really boring,but made me mad that we were having a test tomorrow so sudden.2nd period my bro was looking at me a lot and I felt guilty he had to see that.3rd period ''Another test how many am I gonna have today'' as Rhydian and maddy noticed this.''Whats bugging you?'' ''I have 3 test tomorrow and a quiz this is a really stressful lunch Rhydian and maddy asked ''Hey wanna go to bernie's after school?'' as I said yes and they gave me their phone school we walked to bernie's and they could tell I was gonna blow if someone said anything,but of course the K's and jimi and his friends came. ''Hey Rhydian, what are you doing with him?'' as they were talking at me as if I was trash.

''Hey leap boy who is that your sidekick?'' as they started laughing as I left out the door.I started to feel my eyes burn and the tingle, ''no no no no no no no'' as I ran off into the woods about 50 feet in.I decided to run home because I needed to study for my test. **5 long boring hours later. **I think that is about enough studying today as I closed my books and started to use my brother had walked in and closed the door and locked it.''Taylor what are you doing?'' ''What are you john tell me'' as I remembered to keep your wolf hidden. ''I had an eye infection and had some medicine to get it fixed that was all'' I lied.''Well see you in the morning John'' ''bye'' I yelled back as I drifted off to sleep.

**Friday**

I woke up just in time to get ready when my mom said, ''get ready as I went downstairs to eat breakfast.''Anything intresting happen yesterday John?'' ''No,but there was lots of test and quizes.'' as I left through the door.1st period nothing much other than jimi calling me ''leap boy number 2!'' 2nd period test not difficult.3rd period quiz easy and 4th period another test,between hard and had come and we were talking about what we were gonna do this weekend and at the end maddy and rhydian said ''ready for the test for section 4?'' ''oh no'' ''I studied section 5'' I thought as I got nervous as we went into 6th period. As I started the test I couldn't do anything because I didn't know the answers to any of them and I started to hear everything around me and I couldn't stand it and then I remembered this was worth 20% of my grade as I stopped moving and looked at my hands and saw black going through them and my eyes were burning too and the tingle was there. Rhydian and Maddy looked at me in complete shock and maddy pulled the fire alarm as Rhydian carried me to the closet as I closed my eyes through all of it.'' ''What happened john?'' ''I studied the wrong stuff for the test and I realized it was 20% of my grade so I kinda freaked out.'' as they heard the bell ring for school they took me to their home they laid me on their couch and told me one thing, ''You are on the brink of transforming'' as I froze in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you guys enjoyed this long chapter, and remember to hit that fav or follow button so I can make bigger, better, and longer chapters!-This is john signing off<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here is chapter 5 enjoy!

* * *

><p>I looked up at them in complete shock and asked ''so when is the next full moon maddy?'' ''mam!when is the next full moon!'' ''it is this tuesday'' as I looked up nervously.''Aren't you excited about turning into a wolf?'' Rhydian said.''I am worried about if I freak out again during school'' I said. ''Here you go John'' said.''What is it?'' ''It will help you calm down if you are having trouble with anything''as I looked at it.''I need to get home now''as I left and saw them wave goodbye.I made it home and as I opened it my mom looked really worried and came up to me and said, ''Where were you John!?'' ''I got lost,but I found my way back home'' ''Well next time bring your phone when you go to school'' as I left upstairs to do my I finished I went downstairs as I saw my brother coming from school.''<p>

''Hey John wanna go to the woods?''as I looked up excited''Yes!''as we went to the woods.I climbed a tree and Taylor did too, we were like 20 feet off the ground.''I challenge you to a fight'' as he jumped off the tree and rolled back to his two feet as I proceeded to go down.I was about to jump off the tree when I heard a -snap- and I fell.''John watch out!'' as I looked down realizing there was a couple of big rocks in front of me and I impacted it.I was dazed and everything was blurry and my eyes were burning and the tingle was back.''John those yellow eyes are back...and your veins they are black!" ''I wish you didn't have to see that'' as everything faded away.

**Taylor**

I looked at John and I was shocked because he had yellow eyes and black in his veins and he had passed out, but he went back to normal and I tried to carry him back home.I opened the door and took john to my room because I was still shocked he had yellow I realized that when John gets hurt or emotional or gets scared he has that as I waited and watched tv as I kept waiting.

It's actually been about 2 hours so I decided to look up on the computer what kind of animals have yellow eyes and I looked at the article and it said,''Wolfs usually have yellow eyes'' ''Thats it!" I thought john is a wolf! as I waited for him to wake up as I started to see his eyes move up.

**John**

I started to wake up and everything looked blurry,but It soon went away and I realized I was in the my brothers room.''What happened?'' I said.''Well from apart the yellow eyes and your ankle sprain you fell on some rocks and I took you home''Realizing he had seen my yellow eyes as I started to freak out.''No!the rule!'' as my eyes started to burn again.''John I already know what you are'' as I turned around and started to walk towards him and I remembered the potion as I forced myself to drink it.''I promise I won't tell anyone'' he said.''If you tell anyone,I can't tell you how difficult your life is gonna be afterwards.''Hey john you actually look pretty cool with your yellow eyes and black veins.''Really?'' as I got angry and my eyes started burning and I punched him in the stomach,playfully ''That is a a mini warning'' I said as I opened the door.''Wait john can I see your eyes again?''as I looked at him and made a funny face and he laughed ''thanks'' as he started laughing now as I left the room to go to sleep.

**Monday**

I woke up at 6:00 and ate breakfast and got my backpack and woke up my bro.''Hey taylor! wake up I need to show you something'' as He went to get left at about 6:20 and I told Taylor to follow me as I knocked the door on my friends house.''Who is this house'' Taylor said ''this is my friends house, keep your cool please.''Hey can I go upstairs I need to tel maddy and Rhydian something'' ''Who is that next to you John?'' ''That is my brother'' ''ok right over there'' as I entered their room.''Rhydian Maddy wake I have some bad news'' as they looked at my brother with anger.''Who is that with you john?'' ''My brother'' ''What is the bad news john?'' ''My brother knows about me''as their eyes started to turn yellow. ''You broke the number 1 rule!'' as they punched me in the face and grabbed my brother.''My brother promised not to tell anyone as my eyes were already yellow.''Taylor get out of here'' as he ran out the door as fast as he could.''Mam Dad!'' as they ran past me.''What happened?'' they said.''John broke the number 1 rule!" ''Who did you tell!'' ''I didn't tell, my brother found out because I broke my ankle.''

''He promised not to tell anyone!" ''Maddy,Rhydian go get john's brother, we'll handel this'' as maddy and rhydian walked out the door.''This is for breaking the number 1 rule'' as they punched me which threw me across the stairs in into a 10 foot fall and they jumped down on me.I decided to drink some of the potion so I didn't loose control.''Daniel do the honors!''as my eyes had turned back to normal and he knocked me out.

I woke up tied up yet again,but this time I saw my brother who was really nervous.''Man I am having the worst luck in the world'' as all of them walked in the den.''We decided a punishment for you john'' as rhydian and maddy punched me a couple times.''No wheres the potion!''as my eyes started to burn up.''John you'll going to spend the full moon with your brother'' as I looked at him in shock.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter i'm going to think of ideas during this week considering I can't use my comp.-this is john signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone had left the den and Taylor was freaking out.''It's all your fault John!'' ''Taylor I am sorry to alert you,but we aren't going nowhere until wednesday'' ''Fuck you! I am gonna die here!''as I looked angrily at him with my burning eyes.''I am extra moody for some reason because I am gonna transform, do you wanna get on my bad side?'' ''No''Taylor said ''then shut it!''as I finally broke free with these new claws I had.''You have claws John'' ''Ya I started seeing these claws yesterday''as I clawed the rope as it finally broke.''What now'' Taylor said ''Well I don't know,but I do know I have my phone'' ''What can we do?'' Taylor said.''Well we can only play games like I spy and maybe tag and maybe we can wrestle''I and John played games until they fell asleep in a corner.<p>

**Tuesday**

I woken up and saw Taylor looking at me bored ''finally'' as I felt as If there was fireworks going off in my stomach ''Taylor I feel like I am going to explode'' as he started to back away.''Don't worry I won't transform till tonight around 8.'' ''I am so hungry'' Taylor said ''same here'' as we noticed the door open and 2 plates of food on the floor. ''They are feeding us like dogs'' I said ''You kinda are one'' ''Shut up'' as I looked at him with my burning eventually got bored of playing the same games and I started to scratch the walls and banging the door.''Hey shut up!" as Maddy and Rhydian started to punch me and I tried defending,but no luck as I kept getting punched in the face and the Stomach.I actually landed a punch on Maddy,but as soon as I did that Rhydian said,''This is for punching maddy!'' as he punched me in the jaw as I fell to the ground and everything go black.

**Taylor**

I looked down at John as I saw him bleeding and he was knocked out cold and maddy and rhydian said, ''If John every bangs the door again your next,punk''John was out for most of the day which was really boring so I used about 1/4 of his phone battery in order to not die of bordom.I started to see john come around so I shook him once or twice and he looked at me ''How long was I out for?'' ''Well you went out at 11 and now its 6:30 so you've been out 7 hours and 30 much for peacefulness.

**John**

I looked at him and said,''Might as well enjoy our last hour and a half''as I looked sadly at just played games and made stupid jokes up to enjoy the last hour we could have.I finally checked my phone and it was 7:50 pm.''Well Taylor today was one of the funnest days I had with you'' as I started to feel a pull.''What happen john?''as It was now 8 pm.''It's time Taylor,i'm trying to hold back,but it's as if a bomb is exploding every second'' as my eyes started burning and the tingle was back and my claws were out.''I can't take it anymore Taylor i'm sorry try and stay on my good side tonight, aghhh!'' as I heard my bones crack and I had saw Taylor look taller.''Woah'' I looked at myself I had a grey coat and yellow eyes and I was about 4 feet tall.I looked at Taylor and he started backing away,but I think he still thinks I don't remember him in this form so I wanted to have fun.I growled at him and he started to scream ''NOOOooo!'' as I jumped over him and started laughing.

''What the hell''Taylor said I tried speaking,but It came out in a bark. I digged into my backpack and took out a paper and a pencil.''I still understand you dumbass'' I wrote on the paper.''Hey don't call me dumbass!'' Taylor said.I rushed towards him and pulled his pants down as I was on the floor laughing.''Not funny''as he put on his ripped went on until 3 in the morning and then me and Taylor went to sleep.

**Wednesday**

''Hey John how does it feel to ea-what!'' as Maddy and Rhydian rushed back upstairs.''Hey Taylor wake up'' ''wass up'' ''Did you hear what they said'' ''Yea'' Taylor said as Maddy's parents came in.''What do you what!'' I said defending my bro.''Your brother should be dead!'' ''Why?'' ''You can't understand language and you susposely forget who they are'' ''Well everything was opposite of what you said'' as they all looked shocked.''John your a rare type of wolfblood that can actually hear people and remember them.'' as I didn't look shocked at all,but happy.''Now get out of our house!''as we ran out to our house.''Taylor look'' ''what jo-'' as I was in running in my wolf form.''What if they see you like this!'' ''Don't worry it was just for a minute'' as I was in my human both walked in the house and my mom was crying and she looked up happily ''John and Taylor where have you been!?" as she was angry.''We got lost in the woods'' ''well you misters are grounded for a month!'' as we went upstairs.I went inside Taylor's room because it had more stuff.

We played Super smash bros. on the Wii and Taylor would teach me how to play,but I would always loose so I went to the bathroom and turned into my wolf form since my mom was asleep and Taylor wouldn't be expecting it.''Hey John ready for ano-,god dammit stop doing that!'' as I hopped onto the bed and growled at him.I changed back to human form and continued to play with Taylor.''Taylor were like you humans,but with a little extra on the side as I looked at him with my burning eyes and K.O him.''John is back in buisness!''

* * *

><p>Well hope you enjoyed chapter 6 because I probably won't post till friday.~this is john signing off.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Me and Taylor woke up and we went to school like any other we came to school I saw Rhydian say,''would you go out with me? ''Yes rhydian I would like too'' as they ran off to the woods.''You learn new things everyday'' Taylor said laughing as I was really happened at school just test and quizes.<p>

''Hey john what do you wanna do?'' ''Well I always wanted to wrestle you'' ''Well we will wrestle in the woods'' ''Race you!'' as my eyes turned yellow ''Hey no fair!'' as we both ran off.''Got ya!'' as I struggled to get his grips off of me.''Taylor!'' as I broke his grips and looked at him ''RKO!'' as I turned around and looked at him.''Fuuuck,how'd you manage to pull that off?''

''Well back in america,there was this thing called wwe,it was fake fighting,but it was fun to watch'' ''Well that explains it'' ''shut up it was for fun'' as I glared at him with my burning eyes.''what now" Taylor said ''I think that was enough for today'' as we walked home and went to sleep.

**Friday**

Normal routine in the morning and we went to school.''Taylor anything up for today?'' as I looked at him.''No not really,feels like a day to relax'' as I agreed with around 2nd period I saw Rhydian,but no maddy ''Hey Taylor I swear I saw maddy in 1st period today,but shes not here'' ''She probably went to th-'' as the doors opened and maddy clicked her fingers and 2 dogs came in.

''Uhh John''as I looked at maddy ''yea?'' as I closed my mouth ''You looked like that on the full moon'' Taylor whispered.''Can that really be maddy's par-'' as maddy started to speak.''Hello these are my wolfs, we like to keep them secret from people that want to hurt them, or sell them.'' ''any questions before I talk about their diet?'' as I saw people lifted their hands up.

''Why would they do this,unless someone found out about them'' I said, ''Well all we can do is wait'' Taylor said.4th period was math and was really boring so me and Taylor decided to play around.''Hey john I dare you to show your yellow eyes when the teacher isn't looking''as I looked at the board when my burning eyes.''John did I just see you have yellow eyes for a second there?'' ''No you probably are seeing things''I said ''Yea,probably I didn't get a lot of sleep.'' as he turned to the burned and started to write down math problems.

We started messing around in our house and when I heard a howl ''you hear that'' as I looked at Taylor ''hear what?'' ''I heard a howl it must be a emergency come on lets go''I said ''ok i'm ready lets go'' as we headed through the woods.I finally tracked down the smell and I saw maddy leaving to the mountains.''What happened!'' as I saw Rhydian sobbing for the first time.'' found out what they were so they're leaving to the mountains now.'' ''Well sorry to hear that''as Rhydian looked at me ''sorry to hear that,SORRY TO HEAR THAT!'' as he started to growl and as his eyes turned yellow. ''This is my territory now,and your leaving!'' ''No i'm not leaving'' as he ran to me and punched me in the face.

I punched him in the jaw and he leaped on to me and started to choke me ''Help!''as I saw Taylor punch Rhydian,but he wouldn't budge ''ARGGGH'' as I saw Taylor's eyes starting to flash from brown to yellow as he knocked over Rhydian.''Go,go,go!'' as we both started to run into the house and we closed the door and locked it.''Umm Taylor I saw your eyes flash from brown to yellow'' as he looked at me in shock.''Taylor I think your partly a wolfblood'' as he fell down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Well hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll start making more in the weekend since that is the only time I to follow and favorite and post a review of how my story is going!~John signing off. Ps. this was short cause I was in a rush today sorry I'll post longer chapters this weekend.<p> 


End file.
